


It Does A Body Good

by homosociallyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American AU, Blow Jobs, Come play, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Milk play, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Other: See Story Notes, Porn Watching, Post Mpreg, messy sex, original styles children mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: When Louis’ first PTA meeting ends with a date with the PTA President, super mom Harry Styles, he already feels pretty great about it. That it goes even better than he hoped feels like icing on the cake. But what happens when he realizes that Harry has starred in one of his most recent porn-inspired fantasies?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164
Collections: Momrry Fic Fest 2020





	It Does A Body Good

**Author's Note:**

> So happy that I was able to get this written for Momrry fest!! I missed out on the prompt I wanted initially, and decided to come up with something of my own. I couldn't get away from the idea of MILF!Harry in porn somehow, and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> A note in addition to tags: There is Mommy Kink in this fic but no age play. It is very heavy on the lactation kink though, so if that's not your thing you might wanna skip it! Also hilariously I think this (technically) could've been tagged bottom Louis. But that's what's funny about top/bottom discourse I guess ;)

Going onto the website was an accident, but once he was there Louis couldn’t help but keep looking. He’d been on pornhub when it happened, going down the rabbit hole of his usual searches in the hopes of finding a new video to get off to, when an ad showed up on the sidebar that caught his eye. The images flashed by too fast for him to really grasp exactly what he was seeing, but something about it made his cock twitch, so he clicked, thinking it would take him to a set of videos. 

Instead a new tab opened, along with a small pornado of ads that he tried to close as quickly as possible. When he was done with those, he had a chance to look at the site, eyes going wide with shock at what he’d been drawn to: MILFs. He scrolled down the page, surveying the categories to see something like whatever it was that had caught his eye. 

Some of it was very much _not_ his thing, but most of it just looked like run of the mill porn with people who were slightly older, which was fine but not necessarily interesting to him. He was about to close out when he saw a thumbnail that caught his attention. Hovering over it, he watched as milk dribbled out of a nipple, a hand worked over a cock, and someone swirled a mixture of milk and come into a little pool on their stomach. He clicked. 

The video looked homemade, and before watching he clicked through to see if it looked like a random compilation of amateur stuff or if it all had the same person in it. “Alright, MILFnet user ‘hiddies’, it seems like these are probably you. Let’s see something, then,” he said to himself, clicking on the video that had attracted his eye. 

“They’re so sore,” a voice whined as the camera looked down at a lovely pair of tattooed breasts. “I guess I have to do something about them, hm?” 

Louis huffed a laugh. “Guess so,” he said, rolling his eyes at how cheesy it was. His amusement stopped when the person started milking himself. He palmed at his tits first, then rolled his right nipple between his thumb and forefinger until milk began to bead at the tip. He gathered it on his fingertip, which quickly disappeared off camera followed by an obscene sucking noise that made Louis’ breath hitch. 

“Mmm, it’s sweet.” Louis wet his lips, trying to imagine what it might taste like. 

The video continued with more milking, the quantity growing until it was spraying out in bursts with every tug of a nipple and starting to look like it was making a mess. Louis swallowed, finally giving in and starting to touch himself. He couldn’t explain it, but he was clearly enjoying the video. 

“I think I have to get my cock out. Just can’t stop myself.” 

It was a nice cock, Louis thought as he watched it bob free from the underwear that had been concealing it. The person in the video-- Louis hated to call him hiddies, but what else could he do? --wiggled milk covered fingers in front of the camera before using them to slide over his cock. Louis wasn’t sure how slippery milk was, but hiddies sure seemed to like it, so it had to feel alright at least. 

“Ohh yeahhh, that’s good,” hiddies said, squeezing out another spray of milk as he twisted his wrist, teasing the underside of his cock. “Mommy’s all wet for you, hm?” 

It was the first time the person in the video had really addressed Louis-- or any generic viewer, really, though already Louis felt drawn in enough that he was thinking of hiddies actually talking to him --and Louis swallowed back a moan, his cock hardening at the thought. And somehow, though he’d never thought to call someone Mommy and had never really been particularly into the idea of it generally, he knew that in this instance that was part of the appeal. 

There was something about it that felt _wrong,_ somehow, and Louis’ stomach twisted a bit even as he felt himself getting closer to coming. He quickly turned the volume down, hoping just watching the video would be enough to get him off. As it neared the end, though, he gave in, cranking the volume back up in time to hear hiddies say, “Mommy wants you to swallow it all down, yeah? Drink it all and get big and strong.” 

Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t know if hiddies was talking about come or milk that made his cock spurt right then. He cursed as he tugged himself through his orgasm while hiddies came in the video too, deep voice moaning loud in his ear. 

The orgasm wrung him out, and he collapsed into the bed, letting the video play until the end and then staring at the final image on the screen of hiddies’ big hand lying flat on their stomach in a pool of milky white liquid that Louis desperately wished he could lap up. With a shuddering breath, he closed the window and then shut his laptop, setting it aside so he could clean himself up a bit. 

Apparently he had a new kink, and he was looking forward to exploring it. But not now. It was nearing midnight and had to be at work first thing the next morning to set up for his first PTA meeting at his still relatively new job. 

When he’d gotten hired on as the third grade teacher at the school literally two blocks from his house, Louis had been thrilled. He still was, really; the school was one of the best in the district and not only did he make a decent salary, he also had co-workers he actually wanted to socialize with. He’d been the youngest person at his previous job by nearly twenty years, and the queerest by a lot more than he cared to remember. Meanwhile his current school had six other out LGBTQ+ teachers _that he’d met._ Apparently there were even more who he just didn’t know yet. 

The school was fairly progressive in a lot of ways, and teacher involvement was highly encouraged. As a new hire, he felt like he needed to be present at all the school events he could, and the first PTA meeting of the year was no exception, so he’d volunteered to help with a bit of set up before the school day began in addition to coming back to attend the meeting that evening. 

By the time the meeting rolled around, MILFnet was the furthest thing from Louis’ mind. It was 5:45 and the official start time was 6pm, but already the school’s auditorium was filling up with parents. Louis stood at the doorway with a name tag stuck to his shirt, greeting as many people as he could and handing out agendas until 6:15 when the meeting actually began. 

It wasn’t as boring as he’d worried it might be. The PTA President-- Harry Styles, according to the agenda --was lively and fun, making jokes when appropriate and keeping things moving along at a reasonable pace. Louis wondered who his kids were. Nobody in his class, unless they had a completely different last name. He figured he could always find out afterward. 

The meeting was over right on schedule, and Louis ducked out at the last minute to make sure that the refreshment table was set up and full. Liam was wiping crumbs off the tablecloth when Louis approached, so focused on what he was doing that Louis couldn’t help startling him just to watch him yelp, whacking his hand against the nearby watercooler. 

“Jesus Louis! What was that for?” 

“Sorry Payno, sorry-- you were too perfect a target! I’ll watch the table with you to make up for it, yeah?” 

“You already said you’d be at the table with me, so that doesn’t _really_ change things. But it’s fine. How was the meeting?” 

“Good,” Louis said, glancing over his shoulder as parents started leaving the auditorium to descend upon the refreshments table and chat for a bit. “President’s pretty good, eh?” 

“Harry? Oh yeah, he’s great. You just missed having his kid-- Artemis is in fourth grade this year. She’s a joy to teach.” 

Louis shook his head, shoving at Liam’s shoulder as they moved to stand behind the table. “Can’t believe you actually talk like a report card comment. Would you also say she’s bright, if only she applied herself?” 

Rolling his eyes, Liam gave Louis a little half smile. “I’d never say that, because she’s actually quite studious and responsible.” Before Louis could tease him any more, a parent came up asking to speak to Liam privately for a moment, leaving Louis behind the table alone. He didn’t mind too much, taking a moment to survey the room and wondering if he could pick out any parents of his own students just by looks alone. 

He thought he was doing quite well when someone cleared their throat across from him, clearly trying to get his attention. Turning his head, he found himself staring right at the PTA President. Harry was even more attractive up close, and Louis felt his cheeks flush a little at the thought as he registered that Harry was introducing himself. 

“You _are_ new, right? I haven’t just made a terrible social gaffe, have I?” 

“What? No, no! I’m the new third grade teacher. Took over for Mrs. Carter.” Louis reached out to shake Harry’s hand. “I’m Louis-- Tomlinson --Mr. Tomlinson.” 

“Good to meet you. How’d you like your first meeting?” Harry grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, not taking his eyes off Louis’. “Hope you didn’t find me boring.” 

“You? No, not at all! Thought you were really good, actually. I was pleasantly surprised.” 

Harry giggled, looking down at the ground for a moment with a grin on his face. “Surprised, eh?” He took a bite of his cookie, going in tongue first in a way that Louis found mesmerizing, vaguely erotic, and extremely distracting. 

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “Pleasantly. Very.” 

They looked at each other for a little too long, both smiling. Louis was fairly certain they were flirting, and he wasn’t sure how to proceed but he didn’t want to stop. Unfortunately Liam took that moment to return, greeting Harry and breaking the little bit of magic that had been happening between them. Harry was pulled away not long after, and Louis ended up letting Liam point out all the parents of children in Louis’ class, giving him notes on what to expect from all of them. 

It wasn’t too long before most of the parents had left, having decimated the refreshments table. Liam offered to stay and clean up, batting Louis’ hands away when he tried to help, and Louis figured there was no use in fighting him. 

He stopped at the toilets on his way out, not wanting to make even the short walk home with his bladder as full as it was. As he grabbed the door handle, someone pushed from the inside, sending him stumbling back. 

“Oops--” 

“Harry? Hi.” Louis couldn’t help the smile that came across his face as he looked at Harry. He was secretly glad they’d run into one another if only to steal another look at him. 

“Hope I didn’t injure you there. Forgot the power of the butt bump in opening these doors.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows at that, eyes darting down to Harry’s hips and back up again to catch him looking back with a coy smile. He shook his head. “You think you have problems,” he turned a little to the side to show off one of his most charming assets. “You should see mine.” 

Leaning back on the bathroom door, Harry covered a laugh with his hand. “Nothing I can say to that is even remotely appropriate, I’m afraid.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we did walk right into it, though, didn’t we?” 

“Backed into it, more like,” Harry said, laughing and shaking his head. “Sorry. I swear I’m not usually such a flirt.” 

“But you _are_ flirting, then. I was a little worried I was overselling it in my head.” Butterflies gathered in Louis’ stomach at the direction this conversation was going. Sure he’d hoped it would take this turn, but he hadn’t really believed it could. Not so quickly. 

“God, I haven’t been obvious?” Harry crossed his arms with a huff, pretending to be annoyed. “I knew I should’ve slipped you my number back there.” 

“Always can now, you know. Never too late to put it all out there.” Louis hesitated for a moment, biting his lip before he spoke. “But, eh-- there’s not any kind of problem if one of us asked the other out, right? Like, the school doesn’t--” 

“Oh, no, no. If you were teaching Artie this year it would be different, but as it is this is her last year at this school, and Rebel is still a baby, so her being here is years away. There’s really nothing stopping us from having a date or two.” 

“Or more.” Louis shrugged. “Never know.” 

“Til you try.” 

“Exactly!” Louis gave Harry a little poke in the chest, doing his best to hide his surprise at how full Harry’s breasts were as Harry inhaled sharply. “Sorry, you mentioned a baby, I shouldn’t have--” 

“Oh, god, it’s fine, not like you were trying to grab at them. I just need to pump soon, so they’re-- yeah.” 

Even with the slightly awkward turn their conversation took, they still exchanged numbers and made a tentative plan to go on a date a week later. Louis walked home with a spring in his step, mind racing as he tried to think of good first date ideas that weren’t just dinner or drinks and a movie. 

He and Harry ended up deciding on dinner and a visit to a vintage arcade that was full of old fashioned pinball games and fortune telling machines that Louis had been meaning to visit and that Harry loved, apparently. Tuesdays were “adults only” night, which Louis thought sounded like code for a sex party at the arcade. When he arrived, he was relieved to see that everyone was clothed and that the main things that made it a night for adults were that the concession stand sold cocktails and that there were no children running screaming through the rooms. 

It was immediately obvious to Louis that he and Harry had a lot of things in common, their competitive nature and love of games being the most obvious. As they made their way from game to game, they were mostly evenly matched, practically taking turns winning and losing by a close margin every time. They teased one another a lot, but Louis never felt like it was mean or serious. Really they spent most of their time laughing and trading fake insults back and forth, Louis’ hands itching to touch Harry as the night went on. 

When they were leaving, he finally gave in to the urge, laying his palm against Harry’s lower back to guide him out the door and steering him down the street toward the restaurant they were planning on having dinner at. He could feel Harry relax into his touch, and a mix of pride and lust flickered in his chest at the idea that Harry trusted him enough to let him take the lead. 

The energy between them intensified during dinner, their conversation as teasing and fun as it had been the night they’d met even though they were actually talking more substantively about themselves now. Louis felt like he could listen to the slow, deep ramble of Harry’s voice forever, and when dinner was almost over Harry sheepishly admitted that he felt like he could sit and admire what Louis was like for the rest of the night. 

Needless to say, when dinner was finished Louis was hopeful that their night wouldn’t quite be over yet. Hoping he wasn’t overstepping, he took Harry’s hand as they stood between their cars, lacing their fingers together and smiling at how big Harry’s hand felt in his. 

“I know you said your mom was ok to keep the kids until 10, and it’s not quite 9 now. Please don’t think I’m trying to pressure you into anything, but would you like to come to mine? Not-- I’m not expecting sex, obviously, I just want to be able to really kiss you if you’re as interested in that as I am?” It was the most awkward Louis had felt in a long time. But it was also the first time he’d felt this strong an attraction to someone, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle himself.

“Yeah, absolutely.” Harry leaned in, and Louis’ breath caught in his throat. “You’re very cute when you’re nervous.” Harry scrunched his face, then closed the distance between them to place a delicate kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose. “You’re also very cute when you’re not nervous. All the time, really.” 

“Are you always this much of a cheeseball?” 

“I get worse,” Harry said, straightening out his sweater. It was baby blue with a chicken hatching out of an egg, and Louis maybe would’ve hated it on anyone else. But on Harry it was cute. Endearing. Just like everything about him so far. 

“I can handle worse.” Louis booped Harry’s nose, laughing when it made Harry twitch like an adorable bunny rabbit. “Follow me home? It’s not far, just past the school.” Harry nodded, and they were off. 

Louis waited for Harry to walk with him up the driveway and go inside together, heart racing a little as he thought about what kissing him would feel like. You never really knew until it was happening, but Louis had the suspicion that it would be good. Harry’s lips were soft and he had the tiniest bit of stubble along his jaw, and his movements-- from his gestures while speaking to the way that he walked --were strong yet delicate. 

They sat down on the couch, bodies angled toward one another but silent. Louis looked down at his hands for a moment, then over at Harry’s. There was something about them that pinged for Louis, like they weren’t just a lovely pair of hands, but a lovely pair of hands that he _knew_ somehow. He reached out, running a finger down the length of Harry’s middle finger, pausing at the tip. 

“You ha--” 

“I’d like to kiss you,” Harry said in a single rush of breath. Louis looked up to see him blushing fiercely. “Sorry, you were going to say something?” 

“Well I was going to start things a little slower.” Louis smirked, stroking his finger across Harry’s hand again, achingly slow. “Tell you how sexy I think your hands are.” He leaned forward just a little, edging into Harry’s space. “Probably mention I noticed them all night.” 

Harry tipped his head down, starting to move in toward Louis too. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Then I’d tell you that wasn’t the only thing I noticed.” 

“It wasn’t?” Harry’s teeth poked out just a little, catching on his bottom lip. 

“Definitely not.” Louis shook his head with a little chuckle. He was still a few inches away from Harry and it was agonizing not just closing the distance between them. “Definitely kept staring at that pretty mouth of yours too. Thinking about how soft it would be.” 

Harry smiled, coy and sweet, dimple on his cheek. He exhaled softly and Louis could feel the air against his own lips. 

“Warm.” He moved his hands up over Harry’s legs until they were at his waist, Louis’ face barely an inch from Harry’s. “Just lovely.” 

Their kiss was everything that Louis had hoped it would be and more, Harry opening up to him immediately and reaching out, grabbing at Louis’ clothes to pull him closer. Once Louis was near enough for Harry to touch him, he didn’t waste a moment, hands roaming over Louis’ sides and up to cup his face. 

It got heated quickly, and Louis pulled back for just a moment, chuckling when Harry chased after his lips. “Just wanna take this off,” he said, tugging his shirt over his head as quickly as he could. He started to move back in, but Harry’s hand stopped him. 

“That’s a really good idea, actually.” Harry pulled his sweater off, sparing an annoyed huff for the button down shirt he was wearing underneath it. “Why did I choose more than a single layer?” He fumbled with the buttons, eyes glazed as he stared at Louis, tongue peeking out to wet his kiss-reddened lips. 

“Leave it.” Louis batted Harry’s hands away and began kissing him again, working at Harry’s buttons himself. He was surprised by how quickly he got them undone, and only mildly frustrated to find that Harry had yet another layer beneath them, this one soft and silky with a bit of stretch to it. 

“Sorry, it’s a nursing tank,” Harry said, pulling back from their kiss for a moment. He rubbed his thumb over Louis’ jawline, worked up and distracted even as he tried to explain himself. 

“That’s alright. You want to keep it on or take it off? No wrong answer.” 

“On, actually. Thank you. It’s-- I really haven’t seen anyone since having Rebel and, um, yeah--” 

“Would you rather I not touch your chest and tummy? Anything like that?” 

Harry smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. “I think it’s okay. I’ll tell you if that changes, if that’s good?” 

“Perfect.” Louis leaned into Harry’s space, letting him fall back into the couch cushions with a pleased little huff. “You’re absolutely perfect.” He skimmed over Harry’s tummy, palm grazing Harry’s nipple as he watched for Harry’s reaction. It was a slight hiss and a nod, his lips parting to welcome Louis back in to kiss him, and Louis went for it eagerly. 

With permission to touch, Louis started to explore Harry’s body as they kissed, taking pleasure in the little moans that Harry made into his mouth. Louis was a little surprised at just how much he liked the way Harry’s tits felt beneath his hands. His mind flashed with an image of the MILF porn he’d stumbled upon before meeting Harry, and he gave Harry’s nipple an experimental squeeze. 

Wetness bloomed under his fingers, warm and soft, and he hummed into Harry’s kiss before Harry pulled back with a whine. “Ah, fuck, they’re a little sore,” Harry said, his head falling back as he collected himself. “Feels so good, though.” 

Louis paused, struck by the familiarity of Harry’s tone and words. It wasn’t just similar to the porn he’d watched-- it really felt like it could have been part of it. His face flamed with a mix of arousal and embarrassment that he couldn’t quite tease apart, and he sat back, one hand on Harry’s thigh and the other falling away from his chest. 

Harry groaned, shifting to sit up a little. “Did I freak you out? I’ve never had someone else do that to me and it-- I should’ve known it would be too much. I’m sorry if--” 

“No, no, it’s not that,” Louis said, struggling to find a way to ask Harry for clarification without potentially ruining the good thing that had been building between them. “I need to ask you something, and it’s possible you’ll hate me for it.” 

“I doubt that.” Harry put his hand over Louis’, looking back at him carefully. “What is it?” 

Taking a breath, Louis closed his eyes and wished for just a moment that he hadn’t been raised to believe that honesty and directness were the best way to communicate. It meant he was terrible at being delicate, never having been taught or expected to tell anything but the truth. “I think I watched some porn that you made the other day, and I had absolutely no idea until just now.” He spat it out in a single breath, only opening his eyes when he’d finished speaking. Harry looked back at him, dumbfounded. 

“Shit, I was wrong. I’m so sorry, Harry, I didn’t--” 

“Louis, don’t.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand once before letting it go and shifting so he was sitting up properly. “It was me. Or it probably was.” 

“Hiddies?” 

Harry nodded, his mouth turning down for a moment. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

The two of them sat in silence for what felt like an eternity even though it was no more than a minute. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Louis sat back, running a hand through his fringe and trying to figure out what to say. 

“I probably shouldn’t have said anything.” Louis knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep it in forever, but maybe he could have waited just a bit longer. Perhaps _not_ during their first makeout session on their very first date. “Obviously I won’t tell anyone.” He looked up at Harry, who was still frowning, eyes closed. “I understand if you’re upset with me, or if you want to leave.” 

“You want me to leave?” Harry opened his eyes to look back at Louis, who couldn’t shake his head and say no fast enough. 

“I don’t. And I don’t think less of you or anything.” 

“Right,” Harry scoffed, letting his head fall back again. “Sure you don’t.” 

Louis scooted on his knees to get closer to Harry, running a hand through Harry’s hair as he spoke. “I don’t, really. I had a friend who was a stripper to pay her way through undergrad. It’s not a bad thing just because it’s not typical.” 

“I didn’t do it for money, though.” Harry sat up, crossing his arms over his chest, and Louis moved back to give him some space. 

“That doesn’t have to be the reason, I guess.” He watched as Harry tugged on his lower lip, brow furrowed. “You can tell me if you want to. Or not.” Louis held back a little laugh, shaking his head at his own realization. “Can’t believe we’re not even talking about the fact that I got off to MILF porn.” 

“You got off to it?” Harry’s eyes went wide as he stared at Louis, a slight smile on his lips. “To me?” 

“Yeah, it was hot, wasn’t it? And it didn’t look like revenge porn or anything with the way it was shot-- god, it wasn’t revenge porn was it?” 

“No, no, no! I did it myself. It was just--” Harry sighed, crossing his legs beneath him to get more comfortable. “I chose to be a single mom, right? And with Artemis I was 29 and not dating anyone, and I felt really hot through my pregnancy. And then afterwards I was too busy to go out and meet anyone.” 

Louis nodded, settling in and encouraging Harry to continue. 

“Well with ‘Bel I was actually dating someone. Mark. He was a bit put off when I told him I was going to get pregnant again, but I thought he’d gotten over it. He hadn’t.” 

“It’s your body! Not like you were asking him to co-parent, were you?” 

“I wasn’t. Not yet, anyway. We’d been together about a year but it didn’t feel like that, really. I noticed he was a little less interested in sex while I was pregnant, but after I had the baby he just shut down.” Harry laid a hand over his belly protectively, and Louis desperately wanted to pull him into a hug. He settled for resting his hand on Harry’s knee. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” The pet name slipped out before Louis could stop it, and he coughed, looking away for a moment in the hopes he hadn’t just overstepped too much. 

Harry smiled. “It’s ok. I ended things when he started actually being mean about my body. He looked so relieved when I told him to go, I think he didn’t want to be the one to break up with me knowing I’d just had a baby. Complete bullshit, really.” He rolled his eyes, and Louis laughed, giving his knee a squeeze. 

“Anyway, I made the account because I’d stopped feeling sexy at all, and I didn’t have any way to actually meet anyone. I put them up not really sure why I was doing it. But it got comments and I gained a few subscribers. I did a few custom videos, mostly. Only one free one to give people a taste of what I was doing, so I guess that’s the one you saw.” 

“It was a free one, yeah. Ended up there sort of by accident and yours was the only video I watched. Only one I _needed_ to watch, really.” Louis widened his eyes, making a face at Harry to get him to smile. “I’m glad you made them if they made you feel better. But why’d you keep them up? Aren’t you worried about people finding them?” 

“I guess I am now,” Harry said, laughing. “I don’t know, I hadn’t done anything like it before so I couldn’t imagine anyone actually finding them. And then my face isn’t in them, and I keep my tattoos covered most of the time so I wasn’t too concerned about that.” Harry paused, seeming to think about Louis’ question a little more. “And I still needed the confidence boost, I think? It’s rare, but when a new person subscribes or comments, it makes me feel like I’ve still ‘got it’, you know?” 

Looking at Harry, Louis couldn’t entirely understand how he didn’t see just how stunning he was. And that was only physically. When his personality was brought into it, he broke all the metrics Louis would normally use to consider a person attractive. He wasn’t a 9 or a 10 or an 11. He was so far beyond that. 

“You’ve got it, Harry. All of it, whatever ‘it’ is. You’re smart and fun and charismatic and sexy as hell. And anyone who missed that is a terrible judge of people.” He looked down for a moment, eyes falling to Harry’s chest and then back up. “Also I have _never_ been as turned on by a pair of breasts as I have been by yours. They’re stunning, you’re stunning. And the fact nobody else has touched them when they’re like this?” Louis shook his head. “Unforgivable.” 

“You think _I’m_ unforgivable?” Harry teased. He stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout before dissolving into giggles. “I’m innocent.” 

“You are, it’s true.” Louis moved back into Harry’s space, one hand traveling slowly back up to brush against Harry’s nipple as their lips met. “You’re owed a huge apology from the universe,” Louis said as he pulled away for a moment. He glanced down to watch as he squeezed Harry’s nipple, this time with more confidence than the first. Milk spurted out in fat drops that soaked the fabric, and Harry arched into the touch, a loud moan coming from his throat. 

“You’re gonna make it better for me?” Harry asked, reaching up to wrap his hand around the back of Louis’ neck, squeezing gently. “Find a way to make Mommy feel better?” 

Louis’ brain short-circuited, and he almost couldn’t find it in himself to respond. “Yeah-- yes ma’am. Mommy.” He kissed down Harry’s neck and chest, pausing for a breath when he came to Harry’s nipples. Milk had begun to leak from the one he hadn’t paid as much attention to yet, and he could smell it in the fabric, something sweet and subtle that was new but familiar all at once. 

He lapped at the material slowly, looking up at Harry through his lashes to gauge his reaction. His eyes were dark with lust, lips parted as he panted needily, gaze fixed on Louis. 

It made Louis feel weak and powerful at the same time, eager to please but sure that Harry was handing him some form of control. This was unlike sex he’d had before, and already it felt addictive. He pursed his lips to suck at Harry’s nipple through the fabric, opening his mouth when Harry crushed his head down to take it in deeper. 

“Oh yeah, making me feel good, aren’t you? Fuck, you’re so hungry for it.” 

“Yes Mommy,” Louis said, pulling off of Harry’s tit as he reached for the button to Harry’s trousers. “Can I show you how hungry I am?” 

“Jesus fuck, yes.” Harry lifted his hips as Louis unbuttoned his slacks and tugged them down, moving aside so Harry could kick them off, nearly rolling off the couch with the action. 

Louis placed a steadying hand on Harry’s thigh. “Uhh-- bed? Might be safer and more comfortable?” 

“Yes, yeah, um--” Harry stood, wobbling just a bit, and Louis settled his hands on Harry’s waist, guiding him down the hallway to the bedroom, placing kisses along his back and shoulders as they walked. 

Once they’d made it to the bed, Harry climbed in while Louis shucked his pants and socks, working as quickly as he could in his eagerness to get back to where they’d been before. When he turned back to the bed, he found that Harry had his cock out, giving it long, slow strokes as he looked on, staring openly at Louis’ ass. 

Louis walked on his knees up the bed, wrapping his hand around Harry’s wrist to still his movements. “Thought that was for me, hm? You wouldn’t want me to starve, would you?” 

“Hnnnn-- no.” Harry held his cock at the base as Louis licked and then sucked at the tip, tongue pushing up against the underside until he pulled off with a pop, leaving Harry breathing heavily with his eyes half-closed. 

“Can’t forget these, can we?” Louis cupped Harry’s tits, working them until milk started to squirt out. Harry’s whine mixed with Louis’ moan at the sight, and Louis leaned in to lick a slow path from Harry’s belly up to his breast, following the trail of milk to its source. “Gotta have it all, don’t I?” 

“Mmhmm, yeah,” Harry said, voice breathy and low. “Such a good boy for me, gonna finish every drop aren’t you?” 

Louis nodded, arousal swirling in his belly in a way that might’ve been hunger, really. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this with someone, nor could he think of a time it had ever happened this easily, he and Harry sinking into a rhythm with one another that felt almost innate. He knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come, and all he really wanted was to let Harry fall apart for him. To make him feel as gorgeous and amazing as Louis thought he was. 

“Want you to milk yourself for me, yeah? Wanna taste it when I take you down. Can you do that for me?” 

Harry complied without a word, nothing more than a gasp and a sigh falling from his lips. Louis waited for milk to start flowing down before he sucked Harry’s cock in earnest, doing his best to take him deep even as his eyes began to water from it. When he pulled off for air, he rubbed his hand through the milky hairs of Harry’s happy trail and pubes, stroking Harry’s cock with his now wet hand before taking him in again. 

It really didn’t take long before Louis could feel Harry tensing, body on the edge of release. He’d gotten louder, too, softer whines giving way to curses and moans as one milk-covered hand carded through Louis’ hair.

Louis eased his mouth off Harry’s cock, poised at the tip as he looked up into Harry’s eyes. “Are you gonna give it to me, Mommy? Go on. I want it.” 

“Oh god Louis--” Harry squeezed his nipple with one hand and tugged his cock with the other, coming into Louis’ open mouth. Milk dripped down Louis’ nose and rolled down his cheek, and he caught the drops with his tongue, the light, sweet taste mixing with the bitter salt of Harry’s come to create a taste that Louis felt like he’d probably be craving from now on. 

Harry stared at him for a moment, seemingly overcome at the sight, then sat up to kiss him. It was deeper than their previous kisses had been, full of emotion and gratitude and hope that this was the start of something so much bigger than either of them could’ve expected. At least it was for Louis. And he desperately wanted Harry to feel the same way. 

“I want-- need to touch you, please?” Harry begged after breaking their kiss. Louis nodded, trying to rearrange himself so Harry could get to him more easily. “Or, wait, can you, um-- do you want to come on my tits?” 

He hadn’t actually known that was what he wanted until Harry said it, and he moaned out, “ohhh fuck yes,” as he positioned himself above Harry, already working his cock. “Play with them, baby? Show me how much you like it. So sexy.” 

Harry did as he was told, biting his lip as he squeezed out more milk, and Louis stripped his cock, the image before him just what he needed to make him come hard. He had to brace himself against the headboard as he spilled over, Harry’s long, low, “yes” at being covered in milk and come better than anything his imagination or a porn site could offer him. 

When he collapsed against Harry, the two of them sticky and messy and sated, he laughed, kissing Harry’s shoulder. “That was life changing.” 

“Mind blowing,” Harry supplied, joining him in laughing. “And filthy.” 

“But so good.” 

“Better than so good. Come here?” Harry puckered his lips, and Louis smiled, wiggling up to kiss him. It was slow and sweet and sleepy, the kind of kiss that Louis usually associated with Sunday mornings and long relationships. Not first dates and messy sex. He was hooked. 

They kissed for a while, until neither of them could handle being as sticky as they were. Harry noticed the time as they were getting up-- 10:15 --and had to scramble to call his mother, apologizing for “getting caught up in conversation” and losing track of time. She wasn’t too upset, thankfully, and Harry agreed to be back by 11. That gave them time to get cleaned up and dressed again, Louis in pajamas this time, before saying goodnight. 

“When can I see you again?” Louis asked after Harry had emerged from the bathroom with all his clothes back on and his hair an artfully disheveled mess. “And I don’t even mean sex, though,” he smiled, cocking an eyebrow, “it was fucking incredible.” Harry joined him on the couch and Louis took his hands. “I mean I want to really spend time with you. And Artemis and Rebel, whenever you’re ready for that.” 

Harry giggled, ducking his head. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I like you, Harry. I like you and I like whatever the hell we just did together.” Louis shook his head, already feeling like the sex they’d just had couldn’t be real. “And I’m not gonna let it go too easily.” 

“Me too. All of that.” 

“So-- next week?” 

Harry shook his head. “Friday? Artie’s going to a friend’s, and Rebel’s a good sleeper. Come for dinner and, um, stay for breakfast?” 

“Think you’ll have milk?” Louis raised an eyebrow, grinning when Harry honked out a laugh. 

“For you? Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the mod of this fest: You know who you are and you know I love you!! 
> 
> And FINALLY huge thanks to my beta (to be named once reveals happen) for a quick turn around on this and everything I write and for how good she is at making everything I write better. IOU my life!! 
> 
> Oh and thanks for reading, obviously! Please leave kudos and/or positive comments if you enjoyed this story!


End file.
